arigato and asumi nasai
by Melted Flames
Summary: konhoha has been spied on, and now, orochimaru wants sasuke to kill sakura, but hcam he do it?
1. Chapter 1

"arigato" & Asumi Nasai. (Wow, Is Watta Watashi, Matawa Is Kore Benchi Tsumetai?)

Summary: Orochimaru has decided he needs a spy for Konoha. Of course, he sends one, but they can't shut up about Haruno Sakura. What happens when Orochimaru decides the girl should either be hired or killed, by Uchiha Sasuke no less? Sasusaku shikaino naruhina nejiten

Disclaimer: Naruto isnt owned by me, you don't want it to be!

"what have you learned of Konoha and Tsunade Katsudo?" asked Orochimaru. For a month, Supai Katsudo had been spying on the village hidden in the leaves. At first, Sasuke had worried about what memories this would bring, or what feelings of guilt would make him do. But, the first month's report, Katsudo's report was of Tsunade's drinking and gambling issues. However, he had also said that her _deshi_ was on a mission, and Orochimaru demanded to know more about her.

"well, you asked me to find out more about her _deshi_, right? So, I did!" Sasuke did NOT like the look in the Supai's eyes when he said this. "well?" questioned an impatient Orochimaru. "Sasuke knows her, well too," the spy joked. Sasuke breathed out deeply, not quite sighing. There was only one kinoichi everyone knew he knew. 'no! you knew every girl in Konoha! They wouldn't leave you alone remember? Don't just assume its her, and even if it is, what's the big deal? Since when have you cared?' his mind questioned. Sasuke knew the answer to his question, but would never admit it.

"her name is Haruno Sakura, and she's gorgeous!" interjected Katsudo. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to let his smirk show. So he wasn't the only one who thought she had looks. "you know her I see," Orochimaru stated calmly. "I do believe that that is the name, 'sakura', muttered in your sleep everyday.' He finished indifferently.

"anyway," Katsudo hated being cut off. "she is the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen! She has these big green eyes that seem to be covering some sorrowful part of her past up, being as it looks like something's missing; and she has beautiful pink hair!" Orochimaru butted in. "pink hair? Hmmm. I do believe then that it is that girl who ws with you in the forest the first time I met you. She was also the one who tried to fight for you and your little blonde friend. If I do remember, you were quite protective of her, using the curse seal to wrench one person's arms out of their sockets, the person didn't even try to kill her Sasuke! I wont get into details on the rest, but I know she wasn't just your teammate." He said, a grin on his cold face. "actually Orochimaru, she was just a teammate." The Uchiha stated, making his anger hide, the last thing he needed was to let Orochimaru know about how he felt for the girl.

"she's really smart, Tsunade's trained her herself; like I said before, she's gorgeous, every guy in town asks her out! Oh, and she's strong! If you fought her, well, you'd win, but I might not! Did I mention who she loves? I've seen her on a date a few times with a blonde guy, but she doesn't let anyone have her! Her friend kept on telling her something about how its been two years and she has to let someone else in, and how she needs to get over Sasuke, but she just doesn't listen! She's still in love with the Uchiha, the one standing a few feet from me looking like he's going to kill me or something soon."

Sasuke felt his jealousy of Naruto increase again. This time however, it was not simply for his strength and power, but for who he had managed to capture in his heart. He had Hinata, didn't he? Who did Sasuke have? Only Sakura, not Ino, he would rather die then be seen with her, anyway, she was with Shikamaru, not any of his crazy fan girls. They didn't know him in the least. Infact, the only girl that did understand him, and wasn't bias about it, was the Haruno, the girl who had taken over so many hearts, not on purpose, but just with a smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"sakura, you were late again." Tsunade informed her apprentice. "sorry sensei! I drifted off to sleep when I thought I told my alarm clock "snooze", turns out I said "off" instead." Said the kinoichi while rubbing the back of her neck. "well, I have an assignment for you." The blonde informed her deshi. "what is it?" asked sakura. Her last mission hadn't gone very well, it was to kill Sasuke, and she was seriously hoping this one would be easier on her heart. "oh, its nothing you cant handle Haruno. Simply to plan a New Year's Eve party." The fifth hokage told her disciple.

"oh, no problem. Just give me the details, you know, where, when, how long." Sakura was happy to hear there would finally be a party. "well, its formal, but you don't have to wear a kimono. Just wear a formal dress, but it cant be too fancy! It will be in part of the hokage palace, and in the central part of Konoha," she said. "it will be starting at six, and will end at three in the morning. But, people can leave at a different time if they want. Make the cards to night, and show me them in the morning. The party should take place in three weeks or so, just hand me what you thought of tomorrow moring. Im bored today, so, you get the day off. Have a good day." tsunade dismissed her deshi with the wave of her hand before returning her attention to her sake bottle.

Sakura started the card that night, after spending the day with Ino and TenTen.

You're invited to:

The New Year's Eve party of Konohagature.

Starts: 6:00 pm

Ends: 3:00 Am (please note, you may leave at anytime prior to that, but the doors will close by 3:30)

Formal attire is acquired. Kimonos are not needed, but kinoichis should wear a dress which is not to costly or fancy. Guys should wear something formal too.

Please bring 500 yen and some food/drink item.

Sakura looked at the card. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. Then again, she had really wanted to do some fighting soon, and hadn't gotten a chance to in ages.

That was the prologue/ I guess the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is kind of short, but the rest shouldn't be that bad. Basically, I was bored, couldn't have cared less, and fell asleep (wow, not only that but everything is troublesome, and ive had a strange desire to watch clouds lately. Hmm.) and had some random dream that branched off (though nothing like this), into what I thought of as this when I woke up. My mind really does work in strange ways.

Do me a favor and click that go button. You see, go is 5 in Nihongo, so every time you press it, you get 5 points. Even clicking go for something other then reviews is cool. Whoever has the most points when this is completed wins! Ready? Go!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Arigato" & Asumi Nasai (wow, is Watta Watashi, Matawa is Kore Benchi Tsumetai?)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga. I do own some of the physical ones cause I bought 'em. But, there's lots of others you can buy too! I promise! See, you don't need to sue me! honest!

Uchiha Sasuke was bored, dead bored. He was very happy with what Orochimaru and Katsudo were going to do, and was sure the group of sound ninja's who were carrying out their plans would be back any second now. cold, and hungry, but not tired, the Uchiha realize what day it was. He realized he had three choices. 1: join the festivities, not very Sasuke-ish. 2: kill Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Katsudo, before getting Sakura out of there. Or 3: go to his room and hope it would all have been a dream come morning. The choices weren't all that tough, right? Well, then again when you consider yourself a prodigy, you think every decision will come back to get you. It was a good thing Sasuke never considered himself a prodigy, but more of an "avenger" as he had told Sakura on his parting.

Finally, the youngest Uchiha went to his room. Getting drunk never happened to him around there, not when there were all of the –ahem- loose people like Kin around who would take advantage immediately; he would save killing for later, why kill the person who was going to be teaching him everything? He opened the door to his large room (Orochimaru always favored Katsudo, Kabuto, and him above others) and was about to fall onto his bed when he realized he would not be alone.

"what are you doing in room?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the look of confusion, wonder, happiness, and anger off of his face. "your room?" the girl responded. But, this was no ordinary girl, for, the girl in front of Uchiha Sasuke was in fact, the girl of his past, both dark and bright. The girl in front of him was none other then Haruno Sakura. "what are you implying?" he asked, the years had made him a 'get-to-the-point' sortof guy, one most girls would crave but never try for. Not to say they didn't ask him out, o god no, tey would ask until someone blew an artery, but it never seemed to get them anywhere. Bizarre? Not in the least.

"I'm implying that this is the room which I was assigned. Some stupid retards pushed me in here, made some well I'll just say rude comments about me, and took of my chakra ropes. I made them leave." "I suppose I should look into getting you a room then? I'll speak to Katsudo tomorrow morning." Sakura said nothing. The clock on Sasuke's black walls read 11:45, thus, neither was tired.

"as normal, Sasuke was unsure of what to say. Then, he saw her outfit. "you were at a party I take it?" he observed in a questioning tone. "yes, and now, instead of hanging out with Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, I'm here." Whoa! Way to be harsh. Sasuke could tell she was going to cry any second now. Her voice was trembling like crazy. "I told them it was a bad idea to take you here." He said. Sakura lost all control. She sobbed into Sasuke's chest, who, by the way, had no idea that he might as well have said 'I don't want you here either.'

Sakura was sure Sasuke didn't appreciate his wet chest due to the Haruno's tears, but she couldn't have cared less. Sasuke put his hand on her hair, about to run his hand through it when he noticed the pins and clip.

_Flashback_

_"okay, so, we told you that in order to work on teamwork, you had to get gifts for your fellow Konoha ninjas. Today is march eighteenth, in other words, you were supposed to buy Haruno Sakura a present." Kakashi said blatantly bored. Sakura looked at the table with all of her gifts. 'wow! That's a lot of stuff, and it's all for me! Shannaro!' the inner Sakura yelled._

_"your point?" asked Choji, he was hungrily looking at the large cake and bolwls of chips. "so, it's her birthday, and we're going to watch her open up her gifts!" ino stated. "cant wait 'till she opens my present!" Naruto yelled. "shut up dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk._

_Sakura looked at all of the presents on the table. One caught her eye especially well. She picked up a gift wrapped in green and black paper. It said in katakana _

_To Sakura_

_From Sasuke._

_Though it may not seem it, that was important! Being as Konoha had voted years ago on using hiragana or the English letters, very few knew kanji and katakana. Sasuke and Sakura were some of the only ones who did. Sakura shot Sasuke a look of confusion, which he responded to with a vigorous head shaking. Sakura put down that box and picked up a different one. _

_"ooh, this one's from Ino-pig, and it's… lip gloss and a necklace, oh, thanks!" Sakura opened the rest of the presents with a false smile. After the fifth head band, seventh lip gloss, and twelfth sack of yen, she was bored._

_"I think you missed one Sakura." Pointed out Kakashi from the pages of his book. _


	3. Author's Note!

Hey peoples, I know my stories are super crappy. And while I want to just throw them all out, because I want to make you people who waited and actually thought it wa any good happy, I'm rewriting them. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Bella-Bijin


End file.
